Acerina Racie
Acapella Renailee Racie '''or commonly known as '''Acerina Racie for short, is a 16 years old girl. She's the founder, as well the creator of DV13 Force and one of two its current leaders. In the past, after she knew that David Arnoz joined The Last Order, meanwhile she was on Defective Order side; the enemy of The Last Order , she decided to left and create a new force. Appearances Acerina is considered as an abnormal due to her height (183 cm or 6' 004'' ft.) in her age, moreover, she's a female. She has back-length, bronze colored hair and deep-brown eyes. She has an empty and also desperate expression on her face most of the time. Also, her right eye was covered by her long bangs, thus made so many people thought that Acerina is truly threatening. Many people have spreaded rumors of Acerina's right eye. There are people who believed that Acerina's right eye was cursed, and some believed that Acerina's right eye was gouged out by herself due to her madness towards someone. However, the fact remains unknown still. In her daily life, she wears her casual clothes. White shirt with elbow length sleeves, bisque colored vest with the same length sleeves as her white shirt, and teal colored skirt. Usually, she wears knee-lenght black socks and cinnamon colored shoes. When she was around her base, she often looks wearing a pair of knee-length bistre colored boots with dark scarlet colored strings. Personality Justified by her appearance, Acerina is normally considered as an anti-social, not withstanding the fact that she's actually shy and low of self-esteem due to her height. She chose to read a book instead of talking to a group of people. She is also rarely seen of being expressive or emotional towards someone she talked with, even with her younger twin, but David Arnoz. She was being totally cruel and aimless after the chaos of Last Order and Defective Order for the reason that she knew if David has been taken by The Last Order side and prohibited to make anymore contacts with her. When she was staying on the Defective Order's side, she was always tagging along the expeditions around the Asatsuki Town. Actually, she really wished to meet The Last Order. In that way, she will be capable to slaughter all of them and takes David back. However, when they met to each other, a small chaos has begun. And because of it, David was injured severely, that caused Acerina to berserk and even killed her own teammate. From that trauma, she left the Defective Order, merely left her younger twin there, and created a new, neutral force, whose against the Defective Order and The Last Order. DV13 Force. Background In the past, before the chaos was happened, Acerina lived on Racie fortress, along with her younger twin; Alleister, David, and her faithful maid, Oyashiro Keishima. Back then, she was a cheerful girl whose always playing with David, Keishima, and the neighbors around. A noble but kind-hearted, also friendly and loved to help people in needs. She was also looked more feminine in her past, and rarely seen sad or stressed. She cared about another people so badly and even cares for animals. Friendly, cheerful, kind-hearted, and lovely. That described her well. In her past, she often being called "Acapella" or "Rena" than "Acerina". When she was graduated from her middle high school, and she was entering Chlare Chornia Private High School as the second year student, the chaos began. The chaos of the smoke that contained deadly viruses spreaded over the town. Entered the neighborhood's houses, the same went to Racie fortress. The smoke started to polluted the town and damaged the occupants. Acerina, together with Alleister, David, and Keishima were trying to get out from her polluted fortress into the town. Perhaps they are going to talk to another neighbors about what's going on around the town. Then, when she met a neighbor near the riverside, she saw the dead fishes floated on the river. Curious about what was going on here, before she could asked the neighbor whom she met, that neighbor suddenly attacked Acerina's party. From Alleister's help, they managed to escape from that dangerous neighbor and managed to reach the town's square without him. In the town square, they were shocked by the appearance of neighbors. There was a group of neighbors whose bodies were still looking fine, but somehow, they couldn't moved their own body. And there was a group of people that looked horrible because their body parts were somehow changed by itself. Before they could clearly assumed about what was going on, a group of strange-looking animals and humans approached them. They thought if they were merely normal neighbors like another, but they turned to attack the other neighbors. Their bodies resembled monsters than normal humans. That caused Acerina and the others to ran away again. They ran and ran in order to survive and get out from that polluted town. Actually, Acerina was worried about Alleister more, since they were separated from the riverside. They ran until they reached the town's boundary and managed to escape the mutant humans and animals, but unfortunately, the country's soldiers suspected Acerina's party to be mutant. They didn't believe in them easily. Farewell My Old Life They argued with the soldiers and then finally, they did a fast DNA check. Then, the soldiers were completely shocked when they saw Acerina, David, and Keishima's DNA. They were infected by the viruses, yet they didn't suffer any kind of disabilities like the other neighbors or being mutant-humans. Instead of suffered by the disability, they survived and lived with the deadly viruses that combined with their DNA. However, the viruses' reactions on Acerina's DNA were negative, and soon would turn Acerina into a deadly mutant. When they were debated, Alleister came with blood spreads all over his body, and being tested too. The result showed that Acerina and Alleister were no longer original humans. Then they were took by the soldiers into a helicopter, Acerina was separated from David, caused her to keep her silence inside the helicopter. In the helicopter, Acerina and Alleister saw many neighbors whom they knew, but they were in terrible and horrible shapes. A soldier said that they were monsters to be. That was why, they should be eliminated immediately. When the helicopter was still flying in the high sky, the door was opened. And a neighbor was pulled and thrown outside the helicopter. To perceived such things, being eliminated in that way has frightened her. One by one, the neighbors had thrown away from the helicopter in one of harsh way. She was being more frightened when the soldier was pulling Alleister and almost threw him outside the door. Of course, Alleister wasn't gave up so easily. He wanted to survive and stay with Acerina. But alas, he got pushed and thrown outside the helicopter. That time, was the last time Acerina cried for someone. The last time she screamed and called for someone's name. Without knowing that Alleister was actually survived because of his ability, that time, she was being completely mute. She ignored everything that the soldier said and slowly lost all of her old characteristics. When the soldier pulled her, she pushed that soldier back, caused him to be the one who got thrown out from the helicopter. That soldier wasn't aware of this situation, so he didn't wear a parachute. He was thrown by Acerina. Before finally, Acerina jumped off the helicopter by herself. She seemed regret nothing. She didn't regret her choice to jumped off the helicopter after the first time she killed someone by herself. She jumped from the high sky, closed her eyes. She wished to die peacefully and met Alleister in the next life. When she calmed herself down and realized that it was the last moment she lived, a miracle did happen. Suddenly there was a light that shone from her blue eyes. Shone until its beam covered all over her body. She almost lost her cognizance, though. She could made it, she opened her eyes until she hit the ground. What happened? She survived and alive. It was just like nothing bad happened to her. She survived without any injuries over her body. But somewhat, she lost her blue color of her eyes. And bloods were dripping out from her eyes, unable to stop. Slowly, erased her eyes color and turned it out to be brown. When she was standing on the destroyed ground, people around and the soldiers around were all gathering to that place. Curious about what was happened. An explosion because of a fallen meteor? No, that wasn't it. But a human who fell and hit the ground with a huge, mysterious power. Everyone was looking straight to Acerina, who stood in the middle of the destroyed ground. They were staring at her, full of frights. They were scared of her. But of course, she was lost her heart and expressions all of a sudden. There, she killed everyone who stared at her. Without a single mercy. After slaughtered those innocent people, she walked away. Nowhere. Alone. She didn't care about directions anymore. She walked, and walked, not knowing what will she did in the future. But fortunately, Alleister found her on the seashore of Asatsuki Beach. Overflowed with happiness, she hugged him. She gained her hope for once more, and then continued her journey with Alleister since then. The Only Truth Behind A Thousand Reasons They lived on their fortress like usual, inside the Asatsuki Town. They would get caught and being troubled by the soldiers if they walked out from the town, even just for once. They lived inside the town, full of monsters and mutant humans, actually dangerous for them but there was no option left. And since they owned powerful powers, they survived, or lived inside that chaos instead. They lived in tranquility, until someone knocked their house's door. Alleister opened the door and found a person. That person was Ayami Momochita, Alleister's old friend from his elementary school. Ayami offered Acerina and Alleister a new life with him. In a special underground organization. There will be no soldiers that will match against this organization's power. This organization was called Defective Order. An organization which members were the owner of the powers from negative reaction of viruses inside their DNA. Just like Acerina's and Alleister's. Then, they accepted Ayami's offer and started to leave the fortress. Since then, Ayami became Acerina and Alleister's best friend. Since Ayami was the one who led Acerina and Alleister into the way out of their problem in living. They left the fortress' area cheerfully. They thought that to live with Defective Order would cherished and colored their life again, and made their life complete and normal. Just like their old life that had disappeared already. When they were arrived at the Defective Order's base with Ayami, they thought that they will need some times to adapt and befriend with Defective Order's members. But unexpectedly, when they were in dinner together, the other members gave Acerina and Alleister a warm welcome. They acted like a family instead of teammates for Acerina and Alleister. They were living peacefully and blended in harmony to each others. In every expedition in Asatsuki Town, they were always helping each other, never let somebody injured there. Betrayal of The Nasty Girl One day in a normal expedition with Defective Order in the Asatsuki Town, they took a break inside a neighbor's house. That house was obviously empty and no one was inside that house. That house has made Acerina remembered about her past with David, since that house was their kind Granny's house who always gave a bento to them. That time, questions appeared on Acerina's brain about David's conditions. His place? His status? His condition? She wanted to ask her friends, but she was afraid if that question bothered her friends. Then, accidentally, she saw David who fought a big mutant human alone. Can never let David fought alone and being injured, she helped David to fought that big mutant human. Together, they made a victory. They talked for awhile, before David's teammates and Acerina's teammates came. When they met each others, their miens looked kinda different. It seemed like they hated each others. So, David's teammates were The Last Order. The Last Order is known to be the enemy of Defective Order, and no one has ever told Acerina about it. Then, a small battle began between The Last Order and Defective Order. Knowing that David was injured by a member of Defective Order, Acerina started to lost her mind, her mind and vision became blurry. Then, she turned out to her mutant mode, as expected from a member of Defective Order. In her mutant human transformation, her mouth was sewn with black strings. She wore torned black dress with black light green stripes motives and black stripes on its bottom side. She wore black short vest with white tassels and knee-lenght black boots with grey strings. Also, blue ribbons with eyes on each ribbons were decorating her dress. There were so many knifes or scissors that attached on her hair. Her left brown eye was being covered by white eyepatch, and she wore black headband with white tassels and big blue ribbon. A white bandage coiled around her waist. An appearance that resembled medieval witch. Acerina was successful to killed all the mutant humans and animals around without even touched them. They were killed by Acerina's ability, and also, Acerina killed almost all of her own teammates and The Last Order. The ones who were saved without any injuries from Acerina were only David and Alleister. Acerina has betrayed everyone, she even betrayed her own fragile little heart. After that, the mutant human Acerina broke, showed her real shape again. She was completely expressionless and then, she whispered to Alleister that she would leave. Of course, Alleister would never can let that happen. But Acerina kept to insist that she would leave Defective Order and will create a new power of those rejected humans. Neutral Force of Rejected Humans As what she has said before, she will create a more powerful organization than The Last Order and Defective Order. And that goal was fulfilled by herself. She found many rejected people that didn't join Defective Order, yet they can't join The Last Order. Acerina accumulated those people into one organization that moved underground, and their base was on an underground banker. That organization, or suited if being called a force, named DV13 Force. She led the force after changed (or can be called shortened) her name from "Acapella Renailee Racie" to be "Acerina Racie", along with a mysterious sub-leader whose identity was unknown still. That force, completed with weapons that were stronger than military weapons but resembled them were made the force resembled into a kind of a military force. Acerina made a goal with her teammates that they would take their beloved person back and destroyed The Last Order and Defective Order, then brought the world back to normal. One day, she was challenged by Defective Order to fight its strongest member without any weapons, of course, Acerina accepted that offer. She fought that person, watched by Defective Order members and The Last Order members. Even she was injured severely because she wasn't entered her mutant mode, she won the battle. Then, she owned an epithet "'The Strongest and Nasty Soldier of Rejected Force." ( 絶望の部隊の最強と淫乱の軍人 Zetsubō no Butai no Saikyō to Inran no Gunjin ''? ) Abilities *'Main Ability #'Fallen' Meteor '( 落ちた流星 ''Ochita Ryūsei ''? ) An ability that allows Acerina to crush any grounds when she jumps on or falls onto. This ability is the reason why she didn't receive any injuries after she jumped off from the helicopter. #'Lost Direction ( 失われた方向 Ushinawareta Hōkō ''? ) An ability that allows Acerina to unleashed her ultimate power to change her form into a mutant human. Allows her to change and lost all of her injuries before she transformed. # '''Death Touch '( 死の触れる Shi no Furueru? ) An ability that allows Acerina to kill or at least weakened someone without any exception because this ability is a Death element, and death is absolute for all mortals, even immortals feared the death. Used in Mutant-Mode only. # Death Cure '( 死の治療法 ''Shi no Chiryō-hō? ) An ability that allows Acerina to cure her injuries that she received before she transformed into a mutant. Capable to heal her own injuries perfectly, but only capable to heal her allies' small injuries. '''Used in Mutant-Mode only. # Sky Fall '( スカイフォール ''Sukaifōru?'' '') An ability that allows Acerina to overtakes the control of the sky and brings a vast lightning storm into a place where she stood until the radius of 1 km. This ability may injured those who didn't possess a lightning-resistance severely. '''Used in Mutant-Mode only. # Death Gun '( 死ガン ''Shigan? ) An ability that allows Acerina to shot multiple times and changed her firearms in a super-quick pause. However, if she used this ability too much, she might slowly drains her own willpower and stamina. Her limit of this power use is 46 times. # 'Messiah '( 救世主 Kyūseishu? ) An ability that allows Acerina to made the dead back to life as a normal human in exchange of her own life. She has never used this power before, but she tended to use this power when she faced the demise of her beloved ones. After she used this, she will lose her mutant-power afterwards if she was capable to be brought back to life. '''Used in Mutant-Mode only. *'Passive Skills' #'High Endurance',' '''An ability that rises the user's guard. #'Invigorate',' An ability that allows the user to strengthen his / her's attack and guard. #'''100% Accurate Shoots,' '''An ability that allows the user to shots its target accurately. This ability is the maximal rank. #'Debilitate',' An ability that allows the user to automatically weaken the enemy when the user has dodged the attack. However, it's only a small chance. #'''Hell's Revelation, An ability that allows the user to owns the highest chance to automatically withstood the attack that can kills the user instantly. For example, a nucler explosion. Relationships Alleister Racie Despite for being her younger twin, Alleister seemed to be loving Acerina more than a younger twin. There's a person who said that Alleister and Acerina are an incest couple. But actually, that's just an assumption. Alleister loves Acerina more than his older twin, but less of loving in a couple way. Proven by his act that he commands Acerina's party to left him behind to fight the mutant human alone. David Arnoz Actually, Acerina has a tight bond of friendship between herself and David. Because in the past, in the middle-school, Acerina was always got into a trouble or even fought with her schoolmates because of the poor David. She tried to protect David from bullies, that's why. With her gigantic height, she would never lost to another students, until there was no one who dared to bully David. In another side, Acerina did those acts because David had ever saved her before. When she was being stabbed by an unknown person, David saved her from a massive bleeding. That's why, Acerina always feel like she owed David her life. And until now, she would risk her own life just to safe David from the chaos. Trivia *Proven by her acts, Acerina is actually a simple girl and usually she refused to dressed fancily. She wants to be as free as she can, and she had never thought if money may brought fortune and happiness. *Acerina is actually ashamed by her height. *Silently, she has a crush on David, her childhood friend. The reason why she risks her life only for his sake. *She is scared of flying-cockroaches. *If she has a free time, she would choose to play with cats. Category:Alive Category:Female Category:DV13 Force Category:Character